Belladonna
by BlackAngelBlood
Summary: What if there was another character, a friend of Welsey, what if things happened a little differently!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie Wanted nor do I own any of the scenes or sayings. The only things I do own are my original characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Isabelle Natalia De Lamarliere and up until a year ago my life was perfect, I had my own bakery shop, a small little cottage, I had two male brother Dobermans, yes life was pretty normal, but then everything changed in a mere heartbeat.

-One Year and Two Months Earlier-

-12 p.m. Lunch Break-

"You know Wes I still can't figure out why you just don't dumb the little good for nothing."

"You know why Natalia." Wesley replied taking a bite out of his sandwich, pouting Natalia grumbled and tore into her bagel.

"Yeah, yeah," Chuckling Wesley shook his head and continued eating.

"So we still on for dinner tonight?" Wesley inquired taking a sip of his drink and leaning back into his chair. Growling Natalia viscously tore another chunk from her bagel earning a chuckle from Wesley who received a death glare in response, placing his hands into the air in defeat Wesley chuckled softly and watched as his friend focused her aggression on her defenseless food. "I'll take that as yes then." Finishing the last of her meal Natalia leaned forward on her elbows and laced her fingers.

"Sometimes I question my sanity for still being your friend."

"Hey, now that's not very nice of you."

"Who ever said I was nice?"

"Point taken," huffing Natalia kicked Wesley earning a wince.

"Butt," grinning Wesley slid the remainder of his drink over, snatching it Natalia grumbled before downing the drink.

"I'll see you tonight Nat." Wesley stated standing up and heading back towards his office building, watching him leave Natalia flicked a strand of hair out of her eye before standing up and placing a twenty on the table.

"Yeah, see you tonight."

-7 p.m.-

"I hate my boss," Wesley groaned as he helped set the table, grinning Natalia looked over her shoulder and chuckled, "seriously Nat, she's like an evil ogre out to make my life even more miserable then it already is."

"Your life isn't that bad," Natalia replied only to pause and rethink her words, "okay so you have cheating girlfriend, a traitorous back stabbing friend and a crappy job, but at least you still have me." Natalia pointed out as she added the sauce to the pasta. Finishing the table Wesley pulled out the stool chair and sat watching Natalia as she worked her way around the kitchen.

"True, I don't know how I would have survived this long without you."

"You wouldn't have, goodness knows that your so called girlfriend can't cook to save her life." Natalia pointed out earning a chuckle from Wesley who nodded his head in agreement.

"Isn't that the truth," standing up Wesley walked around the counter and grabbed the pasta dish and carried it out to the table, "not to mention if it wasn't for me or you doing the laundry I am sure most of my clothes would have bleach spots all over." Laughing Natalia grabbed the soda cans and walked over to the table handing one to Wesley as she sat down.

"Bon appetite," Natalia stated serving some food onto her plate, "so what's your plan for the remainder of the night?"

"I got to go and pick up my medication," Wesley replied as he shoved a mouthful of chicken and pasta into his mouth, "then after probably going back to the apartment and zoning out until I pass out." Laughing softly Natalia shook her head and continued eating, a peaceful silence filling the air.

"I can't eat anymore." Natalia stated breaking the silence as she gently pushed her plate away and leaned back on the chair, placing her hands on her stomach to make her point.

"Where do you put it?" Wesley questioned looking between her empty plate and then to her stomach.

"In the black hole," Natalia answered smugly as Wesley reached over and grabbed her plate and silver wear, piling it on top of his as he stood up and headed to the kitchen. Gathering the remaining dishes Natalia placed them on the counter and opened her cupboard grabbing two separate tube ware bowls and placing the leftovers into them. Placing the dirty dishes into the washer Wesley reached over and grabbed the cooking pans and began to wash them as Natalia wiped down the table and placed the arrangement back in the center.

"Well that's everything, I better head out before the gremlin starts to call and rant." Wesley stated looking around and making sure he got everything before hugging Natalia and kissing her on the forehead, smiling Natalia walked him to the door and handed him his coat.

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Nat." Watching her close the door Wesley sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "what am I going to do?" Wesley questioned as he walked away from Natalia's house and headed to the subway, his mind going a mile a minute.

-Wesley POV-

Entering the store I slid the prescription across the counter, glancing over to the side I noticed a guy in a green leather jacket staring at me before he disappeared behind a row, turning my head to the other side, I paused momentarily at the woman beside me before apologizing.

"I'm sorry." I found myself responding, though in all honesty I had no idea why I was even sorry.

"You apologize too much."

"I'm sorry about that." I replied looking back at the pharmacist and wishing she would just leave me alone.

"I knew your father." Pausing I glanced at her in slight surprise and disbelief.

"My father left the week I was born so…"

"You father died yesterday on the rooftop of a metropolitan building, sorry," replying back to her I went to turn back to the pharmacist, "your father was one of the greatest assassins who ever lived the man who killed him is behind you." Feeling her grab the back of my jacket and jerk me off to the side, I could feel my heart pounding heavily, the adrenaline racing through my body as she continued to push and pull me around as she fired off her gun. Escaping her grasp I ran down the aisle tripping over something in the isle and staring at the man who was watching me earlier the look on his face on of heavy grief, dodging the giant flame, racing out in the parking lot, I ran into a car.

"I'm sorry," I all but yelled ready to bolt off again, but he voice the responded stopped me in my tracks.

"Wesley?" Turning to look at the driver my mind went blank.

"Natalia,"

-Normal POV-

Staring at her in shock Wesley looked over his shoulder before running around the car and opening the passenger side door and sliding in.

"Go, go, go," Wesley screamed at Natalia, nodding her head Natalia reversed and quickly shifted in drive before peeling out of the parking lot, panting heavily Wesley clutched his chest.

"Breath Wes, breath, in and out, in and out," Natalia ordered as she turned onto the highway. Breathing Wesley opened his eyes and threw a weak smile towards Natalia, who spotted it out of the corner of her eye. Checking the rearview mirror and seeing no one following, Natalia turned off the exit and took the back ways to her apartment, "now mind telling me what that was all about and why there were gun shots?"

"I…I have no idea Nat, honestly everything was like a blur one moment this woman was spouting off nonsense and the next thing I new I was being man handled and gunshots were going off." Wesley replied as he slumped into the seat and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Glancing over at him Natalia reached over and grabbed his hand, before turning her attention back onto the road, clutching her hand in his Wesley sighed in exhaustion before letting the lull of sleep take him. Letting him sleep Natalia thought about what he said, obviously that woman was there for him, but for what purpose and what reason. Entering the driveway of her house Natalia turned off the car and sat there, listening to the even breathing of Wesley.

"Wesley, come one Wes were here you got to get up," Natalia gentle murmured as she shook Wesley's shoulder, gasping Wesley jerked awake and pulled away from Natalia. Looking over at Natalia wide eye Wesley took a deep breath before letting it out and closing his eyes.

"Sorry Nat."

"It's okay, let's go inside and talk about what happened, maybe we can figure out what is going on." Nodding his head in agreement Wesley opened the door and stepped out, Natalia following him, closing the door and locking the car up Natalia walked to the entrance and slid her key into the lock, the sound of Samson and Zaiden's barks and whimpers greeting her eyes, chuckling softly Natalia opened the door and stepped back as both of her boys bounded out the door and pinned Wesley to the ground licking him anywhere they could. Laughing Wesley grabbed the boy's collars and held them at bay, giving a slight glare to the chuckling Natalia who smiled innocently at him upon seeing his glare, shaking his head in mirth Wesley stood up and released the boys who lolled their tongues and walked over to their master who rubbed their ears. "Such good boys," Natalia cooed earning another glare from Wesley. Giggling Natalia ushered Wesley and the boys inside.

"Sometimes I question if you truly do love me," Wesley grumbled as he walked into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa, Samson hoping up beside him and laying down, Zaiden curling up at his feet.

"Of course I love you, I just enjoy tormenting you more," Natalia responded handing him a cup of tea as she curled up onto her chair.

"I noticed."

"Alright, so what did the woman say to you, start from the very beginning." Taking a sip of his tea Wesley thought back to what happened before beginning.

"I had just placed my prescription down when I glanced over my left shoulder and spotted some guy watching me, I didn't think anything of it so I turned back to the pharmacist but when I looked over again he was still watching me until he walked over to another isle, I turned to look over to my right and this woman was standing there with this smile, I apologized she made some comment I apologized again and then she said she knew my father, which is ridiculous because my father left when I was a week old, I even told her that, then she went and said that my father was one of the greatest assassins who ever lived and that the man who killed him was behind me." Pausing Wesley sipped a little more of the tea and leaned back laying a hand on Samson's head and gently petting him. Humming softly Natalia placed her elbows on the chair arm and laced her fingers, thinking over all that Wesley told her.

"You've never seen that woman or man before?"

"No, never, today was the first day that I have ever seen them." Wesley replied as he searched through his mind, trying to think of any other moments that he might have run into them.

"Alright, I think the best thing to do at this moment would be for the both of us to get some sleep, than in the morning I will run you home so you can shower and change, then I'll take you too work.," nodding Wesley moved Samson's head off his lap and stood up stretching, "I'll pick you up after work and then we will continue this conversation and work from there."

"Sounds good to me," Wesley confirmed as he mad his way to the spare bedroom across from the bathroom, pausing at the entrance Wesley looked over at Natalia, "thank you Nat, for everything." Smiling at him, Natalia whistled for her boys and glanced over at Wes.

"Don't thank me Wes after all you would have done the same thing for me."

"Goodnight Nat."

"Goodnight."


End file.
